Bedtime Routine
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Oh my I love the way he's looking at me right now frankly so long as he keeps doing that I don't care how long it takes him to come to bed at night the fact that he's getting into bed beside me and that he is mine is enough for me even if his bedtime routine is a little on the unusual side."


**Bedtime Routine**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Oh my I love the way he's looking at me right now frankly so long as he keeps doing that I don't care how long it takes him to come to bed at night the fact that he's getting into bed beside me and that he is mine is enough for me even if his bedtime routine is a little on the unusual side."

**Author's Note:- ** In answer to Beth's bedtime challenge to write a fic where someone needs to do something strange or have something strange in order to sleep.

"James what are you doing?" He should have done whatever he needed to do in the bathroom by now and I'm starting to get a little irritated. I mean I know we tumbled in the door and got a little carried away but we locked the door behind us and right now I want to be cuddled up together going to sleep not lying here wondering what could possibly be taking him so long to come back to bed. "James! Where the hell are you? It's late and you know I like to feel your arms around me when I'm going to sleep hurry up!"

Yes I'm aware I sound sulky but you would too if you were me! It's been one of those days, work had been manic thanks to his and Lewis's insistence on sneaking around behind my back doing things almost but not quite by the book. Then we had to get home, change in record time and be at the city hall for the mayor's banquet which dragged on till almost midnight by which time he'd spent so long giving me knowing glances and touching me in gentle teasing ways that it was all I could do not to rip his clothes off the second we got out of the car. Now with both our desires sated and exhaustion setting in I just want him to come back to bed so we sleep.

"I'll be there in a second just have a couple more things to do." Huh? I have no idea what he could have to do I mean we're at my house other than locking the door and turning out the lights I can't think of anything that he needs to do other than get his cute behind up here so we can both get to sleep! Yes I know I'm obsessing about sleep but if you were as tired as I am right now you'd be obsessed with it too!

"James what in god's name are you doing?" I finally got fed up waiting for him and went looking and I've got to tell you I'm no less confused by being able to see what he's doing than I was when I was up stairs and couldn't see him! He's going around the sitting room opening the curtains and checking the windows and looking behind things turning off switches like my mother used to insist on doing.

"I'm making sure everything is secure before I go to sleep."

"But it was secure James I locked up before I left earlier and the only thing we opened was the front door and it's locked again now." He's looking at me now like I'm being completely ridiculous.

"Yeah and I still like to check if I don't check the windows and doors are secure and all the plugs are switched off I won't be able to sleep I have to do it."

"James we've been sharing a bed both here and at your place for seven months and never once in that time have I ever seen you do that. What is this really about?" Oh god now he looks all self-conscious and I'm starting to wish I'd just stayed in bed and waited for him.

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy it's just something I have to do."

"So you've sent all this time not being able to sleep just because you didn't want me to know you're security conscious?"

"Well no I just waited until you were asleep and then got up and did it." Oh my god he's so adorable! How could I not have fallen for him? Is he perfect or what? "Look I know it sounds like I'm being paranoid but when I was a kid my aunt and uncle had a house fire it started because of a faulty socket that their TV was plugged into and because it was beside the living room window and it was on the latch not closed properly the fire was fed by the air from outside and it spread so quickly the house was gutted."

"Oh my god James I'm so sorry was everyone ok? I mean no one was hurt were they?" Now my heart really is pounding at the images he's thrown up.

"No they were fine but they just as easily could have been hurt or even killed and since I've had a place of my own I've always done it. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Of course I don't think you're crazy I think you mad for having kept it from me for so long. I love that you want to make sure we're safe. In future though how about we do it together? You just tell me what to do and I'll do it then we can both get to bed at a sensible time." He's pulled me into his arms and is kissing me like he's never been allowed to do it before. God if this is the reaction I get for just accepting another of the things that make him the perfect person he is he can surprise me with his eccentricities all he wants. "Have you finished or do you want help tonight?

"No I'm done but I'm not sure I'm tired anymore."

"Really? Well then I'll have to think of a way to tire you out." Oh my I love the way he's looking at me right now frankly so long as he keeps doing that I don't care how long it takes him to come to bed at night the fact that he's getting into bed beside me and that he is mine is enough for me even if his bedtime routine is a little on the unusual side."


End file.
